


Napping in the afternoon is not advised when your teammates are around

by Lake_Toya



Series: It started with a jacket [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Timeline: Tokyo training camp arcThere was a half hour afternoon break between matches, and Karasuno had just finished their round of penalty dives. The team managers were handing out cold drinks of juice or sports drinks along with snacks to replenish the players for the rest of the day until dinner in the evening.***I just really wanted to write a boyfriend jacket fic okay???





	Napping in the afternoon is not advised when your teammates are around

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [队友在附近的午后不建议打盹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629298) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)



There was a half hour afternoon break between matches, and Karasuno had just finished their round of penalty dives. The team managers were handing out cold drinks of juice or sports drinks along with snacks to replenish the players for the rest of the day until dinner in the evening.

Tsukishima grabbed an onigiri, and a bottle of pocari, and headed out to the expansive field out at the front of the school, away from the noise and commotion near the gyms. It was a pretty nice day, with the sun not being too hot and a pleasant breeze that floated through fairly regularly. Finding a spot under a tree providing shade, the blonde set himself down to eat and enjoy the break. He soon lost himself to his own thoughts as he leaned against the tree trunk, taking bites of his rice ball.

“This spot taken?” 

Tsukishima looked up to see Nekoma’s captain standing beside him. He had hoped to have some time to himself, but he found in these past days that Kuroo wasn’t completely unwelcome company. The older player irritated him at first, but something, maybe sincerity, got through to Tsukishima in the end. He wasn’t entirely sure what made him stand out enough to draw an opposing team’s captain to focus on him, but somehow, and though he would deny it, it was a little bit flattering?

“Go ahead.” The blonde motioned to the spot beside him. Silently, Kuroo set himself down and began eating as well, before noticing that Tsukishima’s snack was quite...small. “Is that really all you’re having? After playing all afternoon?”

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima replied.

“No, it’s not fine. How are you going to keep up your energy?” Kuroo took one of his half sandwiches from the plate he had carried and shoved it into Tsukishima’s hands.

“I really…” But the protest died on the blonde’s lips, knowing it was likely futile to argue. Kuroo had taken to shoving food onto him during the camp when the older player decided that Tsukishima wasn’t eating enough, according to Kuroo’s standards at least.

They spent the next few moments eating in comfortable silence.

Pleasantly full, Tsukishima decided to lay down on the soft grass, and close his eyes for a few minutes. Tsukishima soon found himself drowsy, but found the breeze which was pleasant earlier now proved a little bit chilly when he wasn’t moving.

Kuroo noticed Tsukishima had shifted to his side, drawing his knees in slightly. He asked, “Are you cold?”

“Un.” The blonde made a small sound to answer in the affirmative, and the next thing he knew, he felt something being draped onto him which helped ward off the chill of the breeze. He heard a soft chuckle that was distinctly Kuroo’s voice beside him, as he drifted off to sleep.

Tsukishima looked comfortable, his face relaxed and lost the usual scowl. He’s even cute like that, Kuroo thought to himself. He couldn’t deny the growing fondness he had for the blonde. Something about Tsukishima being an interesting challenge drew his attention, and after the past days at the training camp, he might even admit to being somewhat smitten with the other player.

A soft snore had Kuroo deciding that a nap was really not a bad idea right now, so he stretched out on the grass as well.

***

Kuroo awoke to someone tapping him on the shoulder. Blinking awake, he became aware of a couple of things. First, Yaku and Sugawara from Karasuno were looking at him, the former with a somewhat amused grin, and latter with a grin that looked like he was going to have words with Kuroo later. The second thing Kuroo became aware of was a warm body right next to him. 

Oh. Oh. Tsukishima had somehow inched over in his sleep and was now quite apparently tucked into Kuroo’s side, the blonde’s arm around his waist. Kuroo decided now was a pretty good time to try to wake Tsukishima. Nudging the blonde gently, he urgently whispered, “Tsukki! Tsukki! Wake up!”

“When neither of you came back, we went around looking for you.” Yaku explained, still with a bemused expression.

“So, Nekoma’s captain, what are your intentions with my first year kouhai?” Came Sugawara’s voice next.

“Hey, listen, I wasn’t doing anything. We ate and he fell asleep, and I guess I did too.” Kuroo tried to explain, hands raised. The expressions on both Sugawara and Yaku’s faces didn’t look very convinced.

Tsukishima finally roused then, a little bit groggy as he attempted to sit up. “What’s going on?”

Oh. Oh. Kuroo turned his head then and realized he had draped his jacket on Tsukishima. Well. That might make things look a bit more incriminating. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, not quite knowing how to explain that this was entirely innocent. The problem might be because Kuroo himself wasn’t quite sure if this was actually entirely innocent. He didn’t try anything, but he also knew that he might want to try something in the future.

“Oh.” Tsukishima looked around and pretty much figured out the situation. He and Kuroo probably fell asleep, and their teams went looking for them when they didn’t come back. He belatedly realized that he had a red jacket over his shoulders that carried Kuroo’s scent. 

Drawing himself up, Tsukishima tried as much as possible to nonchalantly shrug the Nekoma jacket off. Holding it out for Kuroo, he mumbled, “Here, thanks.”

As Sugawara led Tsukishima off back to where Karasuno was gathered, the third year setter gave the blond questioning glances.

Then it was just Kuroo and Yaku, slowly following behind to make their way back to their team.

“Just so you know CAPTAIN.” Yaku started, still with a grin across his face. “I’ve got photographic evidence.” 

Nekoma’s libero flashed his phone in front of Kuroo’s face, on the screen was a photo showing himself napping with Tsukishima cuddled in close, the distinct red Nekoma jacket on the Karasuno first year. Kuroo knew it was hopeless, he felt the heat in the tips of his ears, knowing he was probably blushing right now.

“So, how badly do you want a copy of this photo sent to your phone, hmm?” 

Kuroo could hazard a guess that by this evening, everyone on his team EXCEPT him would have that photo on their phone.

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get a handle on writing this ship. I'm not totally sure I've figured out the dynamics for kurotsuki yet, but I'm writing these little short fics to try to do that.


End file.
